


The Stardew Fanfic

by demi_harper



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_harper/pseuds/demi_harper
Relationships: Original character(s)/Lewis (Stardew Valley), Original characters(s)/Marnie (Stardew Valley)





	1. Arrival

Kath and James didn’t inherit their grandfather’s farm. 

They found Pelican Town quite by accident as they round the top of a green hill in James’ beat up small, blue hatchback. They’d been driving for half the day now. They sat in silence, having long ago ran out of anything to talk about. James was keeping an eye on the petrol gage. Kath was curled up in her seat, bare legs and feet tucked under her as she stared out at the remarkable beauty of Stardew Valley.

The two of them had been driving for days. Once they rounded the hill and saw the disrepair of a bus stop and the town behind it, they’d both been inclined to stop. To get out and stretch their legs.

Kath climbed out bare foot. She felt the green grass under her feet and smiled a bit. She was a full head shorter than James, who wasn’t especially tall himself. He was in his thirties while she was in her early-twenties. They weren’t dating, James had actually been her boss until they both left the company a year ago. But they were close friends, was all, they told other people. From the looks of them standing together one would guess they were father and daughter.

‘Could this place be any prettier?’ Kath asked. They were walking into the town, now.

‘I think we should stay here for a bit,’ James said.

Kath smiled. ‘Absolutely.’

The town centre wasn’t much. The grass turned to paved stone under Kath’s bare feet. A bunch of small, quant little buildings faced them, forming a circle. A woman walked past with a basket of fruit and vegetables by her side. She smiled at the pair of them, incredibly sweetly, then walked past into ‘Pierre’s’. Kath turned to watch her, suddenly aware that she hadn’t showered in three days, and her large and creased shirt which was hanging loosely on her, as well as the shorts she had on underneath, like always.

James wasn’t any better. He hadn’t changed jeans in weeks but at least his t-shirt, a cheap souvenir from a past town with a bad font across it, was fresh. His bread had grown out and hung, quite scrappily, across his face.

Looking the other way from Kath, James saw an older man walking towards them. He had a big smile and a bit of a pot belly, a hat on his head covering the beginnings of grey hair.

‘Ho there, travellers.’ The man almost announced.

‘Ho there, yourself.’ James said.

The man smiled and shook his hand firmly. ‘Don’t mind me being so forward, but I always get excited at the sight of new folks. You come to sight-see?’

‘Something like that.’ James said.

Kath stepped forward and shook the man’s hand too.

‘It’s a very pretty town you have here.’ She said.

The man positively beamed. ‘Why thank you, young miss! Ah, that’s always so nice to hear, after all the care we put into it.’ He looked around them, smiling.

‘We’re looking to stay here for a while,’ James said. ‘You seem as though you may know where we can do that.’

‘Of course I would,’ the man said, ‘the mayor better, huh? Well, listen, we don’t exactly have a motel, if you understand. But, I do have a spare bedroom that’s alway open to lovely folks like yourselves.’

Kath and James turned to each other. 

‘You said you’re the mayor?’ James asked.

‘Yes, oh sorry, Lewis. I forgot to introduce myself.’

‘Kath.’

‘James.’

Lewis put a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled. ‘Welcome Kath and James. Think of my spare room as a bed and breakfast you’re both encouraged to stay at, if you can put up with my cooking.’

‘That’s very kind of you, mayor Lewis.’ 

‘No, no.’ He said. ‘Come on, let’s get you settled in.’

And they did settle in, once they followed Lewis back to his house. It was one of the buildings that surrounded the main square. Inside was instantly warm and comfortable. The mayor had a high ceiling and two rooms off of the main room, which couldn’t be called anything other than a kitchen. There was a create of some kind of chillies or peppers on the ground, ‘from my own garden outside,’ Lewis explained. James went back to get Kath’s shoes and the rest of their small pile of clothes from the backseat of the car.

It was only twelve-thirty. Lewis leaned against his bench, covered in half-prepared meals. He told Kath to make herself comfortable. She sat up on the large dining table, bare legs dangling below her, not reaching the ground.

‘How long have you been mayor for?’ She asked.

‘Oh, not that long,’ Lewis said. ‘But I’ve been working for this town my whole life.’ He looked older than her dad, but there was something youthful and charming in his eyes. His face wasn’t old at all and he had a… healthiness about him.

Kath was agin very aware of how dirty she was. Of how loose and stretched even just the neck of her shirt was. She looked down at herself.

‘I should probably take a shower,’ she said.

Lewis shrugged. ‘Most people around here work on their farms all day. I did for years, before I moved into here.’ He smiled. ‘You’ll fit right in.’

Kath smiled too, but pushed a few rouge strands of greasy hair back out of sight.

James returned and dumped the pile of clothes, not two individual piles, one collective pile, onto the one bed in the spare room. Coming back into the kitchen James had his wallet.

‘How much is a night gonna cost us?’ He asked Lewis.

Lewis didn’t seem too concerned. ‘We’ll work it out.’ He said. ‘I’m just happy to have the company. You want to get washed up and I’ll see what I can put together for a nice, large dinner.’

He turned around and James and Kath found the bathroom. It connected between the two bedrooms. Kath showered first as James took his tourist shirt off and tried to collect the dirtiest clothes together, so he could find somewhere in town to wash them later.

He was in the kitchen with Lewis when the shower stopped and Kath came back in with a towel wrapped around her. Even if it was an average-sized towel, she was small it covered her completely. 

‘Your turn,’ she said.

‘I’ve only got the one towel,’ Lewis said, not turning around from the bench.

James looked up at Kath. “Sorry,’ she said, smiling, ‘But I’m using it.’

While James was in the shower, Kath looked up at Lewis. 

‘Do you need a hand?’ She asked.

She got up and stood beside him. He looked sideways at her. ‘Sure,’ he pushed a board across, ‘cut these.’ She did, adjusting the towel occasionally.

When James was done, they heard him call, ‘Kath!’ She looked up from the board and at Lewis, who smiled a bit. ‘Kath!’ The call came again. She just looked at Lewis, thinking something.

Lewis watched the woman stare at him, wondering if she was going to respond. But then, softly, she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

She broke off and stared at him again. Lewis’ eyebrows folded in. Kath smiled, then she walked over to the bathroom.

She poked her head in. ‘James,’ she said, ‘There’s only one towel, remember?’

Kath went back to the kitchen, seeing Lewis in front of her. She stopped and stared at him. James came out of the bathroom behind her. 

He stopped. ‘Shit, sorry Lewis.’

Lewis only then looked behind Kath to see him.

Finally, the mayor spoke. ‘It’s alright.’ He smiled.

Kath reached up for her towel. ‘Fair’s fair,’ she said, eyes locked on Lewis, and she took the towel off.

‘Guys…’ James said, not hesitantly, as he stepped forward. Kath turned back to him. Passed him the towel.

‘We’ll share,’ she said. Her head turning back around to him as she said it.

Then she turned back to Lewis. She crossed the room to their host and kissed him again. Deeply this time.

As Lewis leaned into her kiss, she backed them up into the kitchen. James followed, absently drying parts of himself. Kath pushed him all the way back up against the bench, where she reached down in between breaths of passionate, furious kissing and took off the older man’s shirt. 

She knelt down as she pulled his pants away, then stood back up and stepped backwards. She eyed the now naked man up and down. He did for her too.

Softly, Kath said, ‘I want to watch.’

James looked up at her, then forward at Lewis. As James stepped forward, slowly, Lewis felt something inside him do a small flip. He looked at James as the two men’s cocks were close enough to touch now. He had the same hunger in his eyes as when he looked at Kath. 

Lewis whispered. ‘I’ve never…’

‘That’s alright,’ James said, putting his hands on the older man’s shoulders. He pulled Lewis first forward, into him for a kiss. Lewis hardened even more against James’ own manhood. He also melted into the kiss, the way he had with Kath.

Kath was standing to the side. She watched as James then turned Lewis around, so that he was facing the bench and his hard cock was pressed against the wood awkwardly. Lewis turned his head around to James, as James’ hands moved down towards the other man’s exposed ass.

Lewis felt like he wanted to say something, but he only moaned slightly as James pressed a finger gently in. He fingered himself in and out as Lewis was already rocking with pleasure. James’ other hand stroked his cock. 

He felt Kath step forward, behind him, and put her own hand over top of his, rubbing his dick up and down. Pressing herself into James, Kath spared a free hand up where it counted.

James kept pushing fingers in and out of Lewis, who bent over the bench. Eventually, after Lewis gave out an uncontrolled moan, James removed his fingers and waited for a moment.

Lewis felt the head pressing ever so gently against his hole. He waited as, agonisingly, James gently pushed it through. Once it was in Lewis reached down for his own cock, ready to climax. He had to push himself out from the bench as he did, which pushed him further onto James’ cock which felt infinitely larger than it had before.

Feeling Lewis push backwards into him, James gave a first thrust. Unsuspecting, Lewis felt himself be impaled and fell forward over the bench with sudden pleasure. He hadn’t even stroked, but he felt warm white liquid explode out over his hand and the bench wall.  
Behind James, Kath had her hand wrapped around the exposed two thirds of James’ cock, and reached her left hand around for Lewis. Then, adding her finger to James’ cock, she trusted herself toward Lewis and made James fuck him harder.

Lewis shouted out but didn’t even register Kath’s finger. James thrust in again himself, and once he had a steady rhythm, fucking Lewis’ ass deeper and deeper, Lewis felt himself reaching a climax again. 

James grabbed the bench either side of Lewis and trusted hard. Lewis shouted louder as the cock went even deeper. 

‘Ohh! Ohh! It..! AHH! AHHaHHHHaHHHHHH!’

It was almost all in and Lewis’ mind may as well have been wiped. He felt pain with each thrust now, crashing over him with the waves of pleasure. 

Kath moved forward to Lewis, not content to watch any more. She knelt down and crawled, as James slowed down for her, between Lewis and the bench. The back of her head against the wood, she grabbed the older man’s cock. All she had to do was wrap her hand around it, before she felt him cum again, hard.

As James started his fucking again, getting close himself, Lewis’ cock was pushed deep into Kath’s throat, and jet upon jet of white cum shot straight down her throat.

Lewis gave an incoherent scream of pleasure- ‘AHHHOHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHH!!’ James pulled himself out for a moment, his own climax so close, then thrust in one last time.

He managed to get his whole length up Lewis’ ass. As he did, his own cum exploded out and filled any remaining space. James grabbed Lewis’ ass with two hands and held himself in as he came long and hard.

The moment he started pulling himself out, cum started dripping down onto the wooden floor.

Kath, cutely coughing, climbed back up from the kneeling position. Lewis stayed spread over the bench for a long while, breathing heavily.

‘That fucking hurt!’ He said, finally.

‘Sorry,’ James said, not sorry.

Kath made an ‘aww’ sound, then walked up behind the mayor. ‘Do you want me to make it better?’ She asked in a ridiculous voice.

‘No,’ the older man said.

Kath put her hands on each ass check anyway as Lewis tried to pull himself further up the bench to get away. She got back down on her knees and began to lick. 

The older man started groaning again as Kath ate him out, cum leaking down the sides of her mouth, onto the small puddle she was kneeling on. 

Her tongue flicked inside the widened hole and the mayor made, ‘ahh, ahhhAHHH!’ sounds. Kath took a fistful of ass in each hand and buried herself in the mayor’s butthole. He cried out and whimpered, scared he’s cum a third time.

Mercifully, Kath retreated and stood up behind him. She reached out and grabbed his chest, pulling him into a backwards hug. As she backed up, she gently peeled him off the bench.

Lewis panted and turned to the two naked guests. ‘What time is it?’ He asked. 

James looked at the clock on the wall. ‘Twelve-thirty-two.’

‘Oh, is that all. I ah…’ the mayor turned away, ‘Need to work on dinner, I think…’

Kath reached up and turned his head towards them, her fingers brushing stubble and a moustache which felt ridiculous to him now. ‘It’s alright, Lewis.’ She said. ‘I still need to be fucked, but you can just watch.’

She moved her hands down to her wet vagina. Stepping over to the dining table. ‘We’re not done yet.’

Lewis saw with amazement, that James was hard again. Or mostly hard. Kath’s hand stroked up and down it and he followed her to the edge of the wooden table.

‘Can we, ah, not do it on the table?’ Lewis asked.

Both of their heads turned to him.

‘Mayor Lewis,’ James said, ‘We’ll do what you say. But we just want you to be sure you mean what you say, first. Do you /not/ want me to fuck this girl so hard she forgets how to talk on your table? Or, would you like to see that?’

Lewis leaned against the bench, remembering he was naked. Feeling, amazingly, his prick stirring between his legs. Kath was already climbing up on top of it. She lay down. 

‘Fine,’ Lewis said. ‘Go ahead.’ James turned. ‘But, you better fuck her harder than you fucked me.’

James smiled and stepped up to Kath, who was lying on her back, legs sprayed. But then he suddenly grabbed her legs, high up at the thighs, and spun her over. Kath had to stop herself from smacking her head down into the table. Now her ass was up and legs were pointed down.

James gave no warning. Kath, already wet, felt him enter once into her pussy. She brushed hair out of her face and looked up.

But then James slid away. And rammed into her back door.

The shock, again, nearly made her bang her head against the table. James started fucking her like his life depended on it. Short, hard, violent thrusts. The rhythm was off and Kath squirmed a little. 

He shoved his length into her ass, feeling it constrict each time with unease as Kath lost control. But James pushed through the tightness, forcing his entry, again and again, down her hole. His dick already spent of one climax.

She shouted out, ‘Fuck!’ at James' trust, but shouldn’t have given him the reaction. Soon he was pounding that spot like a baker trying to hurt his bread and she pushed her forehead down into the table.

‘FuCK! FUCK! AHHaHH! FUCKAHHHAHHHaahahhahhahaAHHHHH!’

Soon she was curling her legs up and coming against the wood of the dining table. James saw his friend’s reaction and grabbed a fist-full of brown hair. He yanked it back and forth, interrupting Kath as she shouted.

‘NO! AH! FUCK! AHHHhhh. JAMES ST- AHHH! FUCK, JAMES, AHH!’

She came hard, accidentally slamming her head against the wood when James let go of her hair. He continued, slower now. Gently pulling out against the rim of her ass, then in against the other side. It caused Kath to squirm, ‘James,’ she moaned, ‘Come onnnnnhhnnn…’

He rammed it in and continued. Each stroke his whole length disappeared. He’d push it in, Kath would moan or arch her back slightly. Then he’d reach a point and she’d tense up. Then he’d finish and hold it, all the way in, and Kath would squirm. He tried to see how long he could hold it completely in for.

‘James…’ Kath tried to turn around. ‘Cut it o-uuut Ahh. Ja- Jamessssss.’

He felt himself coming. Like with Lewis, white cum filled up his friend’s ass, and he thrust two short times as the jets kept coming and coming.

When James slid himself out, his dick dropped down facet onto the dining table. He turned, remembering Lewis as Kath sat up.

‘What’d you think of…’ James stopped.

Lewis quickly turned back around to face them, dropping the ladle into the soup. 

‘Were you, cooking?’ James asked.

Lewis, still naked, leaned against the bench. ‘Huh, no, I just…’

Kath looked up. ‘Lewis.’ She said. Lewis tried to protest but his eyes were locked against hers. The mayor’s eyes were forced to follow her across the room as Kath stood up and her naked ass leaked some cum on the table she scotched off of.

Kath stood in front of the naked men. Looking at Lewis, she held out her arms. ‘Look at me. I’m standing up! I’m walking around.’

She stepped forward and took each of the men’s facet dicks in a hand. ‘I’m disappointed in you two,’ she said.

‘I’m just getting started.’ James said, looking down at her.

‘Then start.’

Lewis took the initiative and stepped forward. Kath let go of the dicks and backed away. As the men advanced on her she hurried away, until she looked like she would run. Lewis launched at her from one side, James taking the other and the younger man caught her in a bear hug.

Forcefully he pulled her her across the room. Kath wordlessly started squirming and fighting. Lewis followed and pointed James into his bedroom.

Shutting the door behind them, Lewis walked around to the other side of the struggling Kath. He wrapped one arm around her neck, putting her in a sudden choke-hold, and slipped his second hand between her legs. Where she still hadn’t been properly fucked.

James stroked his dick, trying to make himself hard enough. While Lewis’ dick hardened against Kath’s pale thighs. He slipped two fingers in and stopped her resistance. His choke-hold wasn’t actively doing anything other than stop her from pulling away.

Kath tried anyway and started struggling to breathe. Lewis considered letting go, but pulled harder as he walked the woman awkwardly to his bed. Squeezing tight as he could for two seconds, Lewis released, and shoved Kath forward. She fell onto soft red sheets.

The woman breathed heavily for a few seconds before getting up to her hands and knees. The two naked men climbed onto the bed on either side of her

‘You want her ass, Lewis?’ James asked. The mayor looked down at Kath’s prone form as she looked from side to side and tried to crawl forward. He nodded, then reached down and grabbed Kath by the legs, just under her ass. 

He roughly pulled her back, then grabbed her shoulder. He wrapped one of his own legs around hers and lay on his left-hand side. His dick was properly erect now and he angled it up.

Lewis had to wrestle Kath as she kept trying to pull away, still not saying anything. When she nearly broke out, James slapped her across the side of the face with a nightly whack! Lewis pulled her back, then using his free hand, aimed his cock into her cum-soaked behind.

When he pulled back, he successfully fucked her, and felt his dick, hardening the more he went, push into the tightness of her hole. How had James done this so easily? On his side, Lewis shoved in to get the last of his dick up there.

Kath struggled less as James also climbed down onto his side, his right-hand side. His face was close to hers and she gave him evil eyes, wincing every time the mayor fucked his cock up into her. As if she didn’t love it. 

James stared back and got himself as had as he could. Then he shuffled forward on the red bed sheets. He reached down with two free hands, as Lewis was now holding both Kath’s wrists behind her back and yanking them towards him for each thrust, he readied his friend’s cunt. James held the head of his dick against her soaking wet opening. Then, staring Kath in the eyes, he pushed in too.

They fucked at uneven times, which killed Kath as she tried to pull her wrists free. But the action only made Lewis reaffirm his grip, then SHOVE her backwards onto him. She felt him hit something as James was fucking at a quicker pace. It was difficult to tell who’s dick was hurting more.

Every thrust into her pussy from James felt like a long, fleshy object being pushed in too high, too hard, by someone who didn’t know what they were doing. But she could see James’ face and he knew exactly what he was doing. 

Kath could feel the two of them fuck, one then the other, deep into her front, then hard, scrapping the rim of her ass, then long down her front, then her whole body was pulled back. She was a ball in a pin-machine, being fucked back and forth, up and down two dicks.

She opened her mouth to shout something, any struggle long forgotten, but not by the men. James quickly reached up the second her mouth was open, shoving his hand in. Kath closed her mouth and opened again, trying to not bite his fingers off as he held his finger in a fist and thumb on the outside, rubbing against her smooth chin.

Kath tried to scream like that and James’ thumb joined the rest of his hand as he shoved a fist down her mouth and it hit her throat. She gagged and he just fucked her harder and harder. Each painful thrust shoving her backwards onto Lewis’ tightening member. Alternating so there was no moment without a full length inside her.

‘I’m coming,’ Lewis grunted, trying to hold Kath back onto his dick, all to himself.

‘Hold on,’ James said. He took his hand out, and moved forward to hold his dick tightly in. Now there was no fucking for Kath, just constance. As she felt her own orgasm build, James climbed on top of her. He spun the three of them so that Lewis was underneath. Gravity puller her somehow deeper onto the mayor’s dick.

Lewis came with force but there was nowhere for the cum to go but into Kath. She lay, backwards on top of him. Then on top of her, squishing her between the two big men, James fucked downwards still. As he pumped, her ass shoved more and more down onto Lewis’ dick until Kath was sure they’d never seperate.

And Lewis came with each fuck from James above. Kath felt the cum flood her body. She didn’t know where it was going but it wasn’t coming back out her ass. Lewis moaned and James kept fucking her, fucking him by proxy. She was just a piece of meat between them. She was just a sex toy James was using to fuck Lewis.

Kath came too, then. Her body rocked between the two of them. She screamed up into the ceiling, ‘FUCCCCKKKKKK AAAhHHHHHHHHHHHH! ahhh! AHHHH aHHH aHHHH!’

Her orgasm continued as Lewis finished, his dick going facet in her ass and enough of his cum spilling down to thickly coax his member.

Above Kath, James started fucking irregularly, which she normally would have realised meant he was going to cum. But when he did, and she felt an understandably smaller but white hot jet of cum up her, it was a surprise.

Kath jumped and withered underneath James as he held himself in steadily, filling her up and pumping the younger woman with cum from the other entrance.

As the final jet spluttered out from James’ removed prick and over Kath’s stomach. He let Lewis out from under. The mayor sat up on his bedsheets as James leaned over Kath and let the last of his cum drip out over her.

Kath was awake and staring into the distance past him, but she didn’t respond to the freedom underneath her. She lay, as limp as the two men’s dicks, on the bedsheets. James climbed off the bed, steadying himself on a bed-frame.

But Lewis wasn’t ready to just walk away. As spent as he’s ever been, he grabbed one of Kath’s arms. He pulled her to the side of the bed. ‘Come on,’ he said.

Kath somewhat stirred and looked at him, dragging her arm. ‘Come on,’ he said again, this time pulling her off the bed, where she collapsed on the floor. ‘Get up.’ 

Kath slowly, legs shaking, got up.

‘Go take a shower.’ Mayor Lewis told her.

Kath nodded her head twice and slinked away, slowly. Lewis turned to James, felling tired and like he wanted to sleep.

‘You come on too,’ he gestured to James. ‘We got to finish making dinner.’

‘Then what?’ James asked, as he followed the mayor out of the bedroom.

‘Then? Well, then we hope we have some more strength. And we go back and fuck your friend until she passes out.’


	2. Boy Scouts

The sun of the changing seasons set early in the evening, outside the mayor’s house. Some of the villagers, after a long day’s work, were headed to the Star-drop Saloon, outside the mayor’s house. Families were coming home and settling in for the night, where perhaps a married couple would enjoy a single, mildly disappointing bout - all outside of the mayor’s house.

There was a temporary truce, for dinner. During which the newcomers to Stardew Valley forgot who they’d previously been aligned with.

Mayor Lewis sat on the wooden floorboards beside them and passed out their bowels and soup spoons. He remembered.

In order to keep the peace, Kath was wearing one of the mayor’s “cute lil” flannel shirts. James was wearing his old, trusty jeans. His chest not muscled in the slightest but with some sparse hair. And, as the host, the mayor sat down in only one of his plaid jackets, for warmth.

The three of them chowed down into their soup-broth, both because it was delicious and because they needed every little ounce of energy possible. They were all somewhere between buzzing and intensity tired. They sat cross-legged in a small circle with knees nearly touching. They dared not use Mayor Lewis’ dining table, not after what they’d done to it.

Kath considered abandoning her spoon and drinking from the bowel, but maybe that would seem impolite. Her hair was wet from a second shower against her back, but that had been too long ago. She looked up at the mayor, ‘Why aren’t you married, Lewis?’

Lewis finished a spoonful not meeting her eyes. Then he looked at them and gave the regular answer. ‘Just never found the one, I guess,’ he said. ‘Had a few partners but never properly settled down. Although…’

He paused. James and Kath looked at him as they ate their soup. ‘Well,’ he said, finding it weird that he was being ashamed with them, ‘there is this woman I’m seeing… from town. She, ah, runs a local animal ranch. Lovely woman, we’ve just never… been open about it,’ he finished.

‘How long have you-’ James started, getting cut off by Kath.

‘What’s the sex like?’

Lewis stared at her but James turned to him too. ‘Fine?’ He said. ‘Good?’

Kath nodded like Lewis had given a good answer and turned back to her soup. Not being able to resist any more, she lifted the bowl up to her lips and slurred the last of the warm soup. When she put the bowl back down, both the two men were staring at her.

‘What?’ She put the bowl down beside her. ‘Lewis, that was delicious.’

Lewis turned away and continued eating, but only after a long moment of considering something. Beside him, James asked, ‘Do you feel bad about this, then?’

Lewis thought. As he did, he had a few more spoonfuls. He clearly didn’t, otherwise he wouldn’t be looking around and thinking like that. Eventually, finishing his own bowl, he said.

‘I reckon I’ll see if she wants to join tomorrow.’

James and Kath were surprised. Lewis just stacked his bowl neatly inside of Kath’s. Picking it up, he walked, naked, over to the kitchen bench. James finished too and stood, passing his bowl to Lewis.

‘Now,’ Lewis said, ‘where were we?’

Kath had been about to ask for seconds. James was unzipping his jeans. 

‘Do you,’ James asked. ‘Have any rope?’

‘What for?’

‘Like, gardening things?’

Lewis thought. ‘Yeah, out the back. Do you want me to go…?’ James nodded.

As the mayor left, Kath turned to her older friend. ‘Jamesssss,’ she said. ‘I’m still a little hungry.’ 

James stepped forward and grabbed her arms before she could cross them. He held his face close to hers, as she made a big frown. ‘Are you?’ He said, patronisingly.

Letting her frown drop, Kath said, ‘not even joking, I actually am.’

James smiled. ‘Kath, you should just take what you can get. Because once Lewis comes back with that rope, you’re not going to eat a drop I don’t feed you.’

‘Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll make him tie you up.’

‘You can try. It can be a race.’

‘I’m not going to let you go. I’ll keep you tied up for weeks,’ Kath pushed her face forward too.

‘Kath, honey. You are going to live in those ropes.’

Lewis came back in. ‘Guys,’ he said, holding a relatively clean looking, long length of thin, brown rope. ‘We’re not going to use this for… sex stuff, are we?’ He didn’t seem too upset about that thought.

‘Not on you, Lewis,’ Kath said, stepping forward. ‘I heard James just volunteer.’

James stepped forward as well. ‘Kath has this thing,’ he said, staring at her, ‘about pleading to be untied.’

‘Uh,’ Lewis held the rope up.

At the same instant, James and Kath both broke into a sprint. Lewis gave out a small squeak as they both charged towards him, but staring at each other. James was bigger and his legs were longer. Speed didn’t count for much, he snatched the rolled-up length of rope and quickly pulled it back out of Kath’s grip.

‘Grab her!’ He shouted at Lewis. Lewis reached forward as Kath barrelled forward towards James. She tried to reach around him for the rope, which he tugged out of reach, already unwrapping.

Kath tired again, body pressed against James’ chest, and caught an end this time. Triumphant, she held up her firm girl on one end. A loop of rope wrapped around her bare arm.

Suddenly trying to escape, Kath turned and pulled away as James hooked her other arm, throwing the loop of rope out expertly. To Lewis, the ropes looked to just be in a jumbled mess in his hands. But James tugged on one length and suddenly, both of Kath’s arms yanked backwards and together, behind her back.

Kath’s eyes widened as she tried to run at full speed forward. The loops around her arms were connected somehow, and James didn’t even move as they tightened more and more, the harder she pulled away. Until the ropes were pressing deep enough into Kath’s smooth skin to leave marks.

Not missing a beat, James continued tying her up, looping the arms of his captive again. Lewis watched in amazement. ‘Where’d you learn to do that?’ He asked, the quickness that James was tying knots had to be a skill from somewhere else.

James looked up, and Kath knew what he’d say. 

‘Boy scouts.’

She too didn’t know where James had learned this. He’d been the one’d taught her. So she gave up struggling and just defiantly stood still. She was still wearing Lewis’ flannel shirt, buttons undone and sleeves pushed up, now stuck to her body. 

James tied a final knot. Kath lost all mobility of her arms and they were already starting to numb. ‘There we go,’ James said, standing back. He gave Kath a shove and she fell onto her knees.

‘Fuck you!’ She said.

‘No, no, no,’ James said, looking up to Lewis for approval. The man didn’t say anything but James saw it. ‘No, no, no, no, Kath.’

He helped her back up onto her feet and she snuggled as he led her to the bedroom, asking Lewis if he didn’t mind. He didn’t, standing at the back of the room and watching as James knelt down and picked Kath up, swinging her legs off the ground.

She kicked, half-heartedly, and James dropped her down onto the bed. The sheets were already crumpled and stained.

James continued, climbing on top of Kath, sitting on top of her. He stiffened slightly, but leaned down, lying nearly on top of her. She couldn’t move as he held his face down to hers. ‘Oh, Kath,’ he whispered.

She thought about another, fuck you! but decided against it. Instead she gave her voice a little scared quiver, ‘come on, James.’ She could feel his dick somewhere along her thigh.

‘Remember last time?’ James asked. Last time he’d let her out, after. ‘This isn’t going to be like last time,’ he said.

Sitting back up James reached down with one hand, feeling between Kath’s legs. She resolved not to react as he slid two fingers in, testing the waters (she was pretty wet). His other hand went up to one of Kath’s small breasts, playing with the nipple. Kath felt him against her opening, and James slid into her.

It was almost gentle. Lewis watched from the side, unsure if he should make his presence known. He watched the way James fucked her so slowly and deliberately, and the way the two of them were maintaining eye contact (both silently reminding themselves how they should be feeling about the other). There were some dishes to do back in the kitchen…

James pushed himself in deeper. He held himself in, his face gently touching Kath, neither making a move to kiss. Kath thought - desperately ignoring how she was feeling, how he just wasn’t moving - about how they never kissed. She reached up and locked lips.

James thrusted again, making Kath moan against his lips. They didn’t kiss, did they? He fucked her again, hard, then again, making a rhythm. As he did he kissed her passionately. He moved one hand to the side of her face, so soft and delicate, as she moaned into his mouth, a little burst with each thrust. They were good at this.

Shifting his other hand which he was holding himself on, James fell onto Kath’s body, waist doing all the thrust-work. He wrapped his second arm around behind Kath’s neck, grabbing the back of her head and her hair and raising her head up to him. Deepening the kiss as they both breathed in time to the rhythm. As James felt Kath begin properly moaning beneath him and his own climax building, he quickened the pace.

They broke off as James’ thrusts were deep and fast. He had to break off the kiss, both with a gasp of air, as he held himself up in order to keep fucking. Kath wriggled her arms behind her, allowing herself to be rocked by the thrusts. Her eyes closed and she moaned in a loud cry.

James came, dropping himself back onto her as he buried his cock as deep up as he could. He felt Kath’s wast rocking slightly at her own orgasm. She kept her eyes closed and moved to scream. James kissed her instead.

As Kath felt herself come and James cum fill her up, warm and seeping, she kissed him back deeply. Then, as he lifted away and pulled his cock out, Kath felt his lip between her mouth, and bit down savagely.

Instinctively, James tore away. Wrong move. Luckily, no skin tore away too.

‘AHHHHHHHHAAHH! BITCH!’

James sat back up. Kath couldn’t move with her arms tied and his weight on top of her. His cum leaked slightly but was mostly retained. Kath smiled, which James saw. 

He hit downwards, slapping her head and causing it to spin to the side. A loud, crack sound rang out.

Kath looked up and tried again. ‘Sorry,’ she said.

James was calmer. His lip was bleeding but that was it. ‘That wasn’t very nice.’

‘Neither was-’

‘Okay, yeah. We’re even.’ James stood up, his dick swaying as he did. Then he just left the room. Kath sat on the bed.

‘Well, fuck.’ She said to herself.  
It was alright, they came back. In fact, they just kept on coming.

But some desert first; the two men had had a long day of activity.

Lewis had a try - of Kath that is, sitting her up on her knees and fucking her from behind over the post of his bed - and quite enjoyed her tied up. She’d begun protesting, half-sexy and half-genuine. James had had to shove his half-erect dick in her mouth.

Then he’d had to finish what he’d started. He took her from their bedroom to the mayor’s. One high window showed that it was pitch-black outside and James had felt bad, so he’d picked the tied woman up and put her on the sink basin. He’d gotten on his knees and eaten her out, her pussy still leaking from a day of use. Then he’d fucked her, hard. On the ground and against the bathtub and over the basin. Again and again until he was done and Kath was mindless.

Lewis had suggested another shower but they’d asked a now submissive and begging Kath. She’d muttered something about staying dirty. James and Mayor Lewis climbed into the bed, finally, too tired to have a go just the two of them. Lewis had felt bad and gotten Kath from the other room, putting her between them.

True to his word, James kept her in the rope, though he took it off and retied it into loose handcuffs. Kath wondered how long he’d be serious for, and he fell asleep with his arms around her, holding him tightly to his body in a warm embrace. 

She faced Lewis and the man slept like the dead. She did too, blacking out completely, having suffered too many orgasms. Kath hadn’t expected that this was how they’d stay for their first night at Stardew Valley.

In James’ arms, she felt something strange. They didn’t normally sleep in embrace, you understand. Half way through the night Kath woke up uncomfortable and turned. She re-wrapped a sleeping James’ arms around her and pressed her bound wrist up against his slightly hairy chest. She felt his warm breath against her forehead and smiled, closing her eyes. She pulled herself further into the embrace.

James woke up late into the next day. But then again, it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to be.

Sunlight streamed in despite curtains and James could hear a snore that definitely belonged to a deep-sleeping mayor.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring right into Kath’s own blue eyes. She was slightly below him in the bed, looking up. She’d turned to face him during the night.

‘Mornin’,’ she said nervously.

James leaned forward and… thought. Then pecked her cheek gently. She looked so pretty, after all. Kath smiled, but then her smile dropped into seriousness and she raised up her bound hands. 

James looked at the ropes and then at her. Then he turned around and climbed out of the bed.

‘Oi,’ she climbed out after with considerably more difficulty. ‘Oi,’ her fumbling did not in any way wake Lewis.

When they were out, butt naked, in the hallway James turned to her. ‘Do you want breakfast?’ He asked, his face was close to hers because she’d nearly bumped into him. Kath frowned. She wanted to be untied. She looked down at the ropes, actually, she thought, moving to…

In one movement James reached down and pulled the rope burningly tight around Kath’s wrists. ‘Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…’ she groaned, dropping her head down. James didn’t let go, trailing her behind him with one hand as he marched towards the kitchen.

He did make her pancakes. But when Kath stood up from the chair he had placed her in, James had tied her ankles to the chair legs. Her wrists together but tied behind her again, now to the chair too. She looked ridiculous, especially naked and especially with her hair messy and body still messy from the men’s waste disposal efforts. She stank like cum and body odour.

It was annoying, not being able to do literally anything. But then again, Kath thought, what else was she going to be doing right now? Sitting and waiting for James to cook her pancakes was pretty much her life summed up into a single action. Plus… it felt nice to be the centre of someone’s attention. James kept giving her glances, then turning back to the pan. Standing naked and beautiful, spatula in hand.

Lewis didn’t wake from the smell of food, Kath wondered if he was alright while James sat across from her. He stacked the pancakes on a single plate, put on maple syrup and butter he found like the rest of the ingredients - Lewis clearly loved to cook and was very well stocked. 

James cut up a mouthful and fed Kath. She blushed as she leant forward the first two times, feeling fucking stupid. But eventually she stopped thinking and enjoyed her meal… and James’ attention. 

He didn’t eat much himself, just stared at her and fed her. Before he offered the food to her, sometimes, he’d turn it towards himself. Sometimes he’d have half a bite, then turn it back to Kath. She couldn’t even make fun of him for all this.

There was a knock on the door.

Heads turning up like teenagers doing something they shouldn’t be, James and Kath had the exact same thought. Shit.

There was another knock and James calmed down as Lewis was (even pretending they weren’t there) asleep. Still, it would probably be best if they did pretend they weren’t here, or else this scene could come as a surprise.

Before the third knock, James acted as quickly as he could. He stood up, picking up the plate and two remaining pancakes, knife and fork, then stepped over to Kath. He dropped the plate into her naked lap, then with a silent heave, picked the chair up from beneath. Kath didn’t move as she was carried, tied to the chair, quickly down the hallway and into Lewis’ room.

‘Wake up,’ James tugged Lewis’ leg. 

As the older man woke the knock came again and Lewis registered it this time. ‘Who’s that?’ Lewis asked. James, still in alert, hide-all-evidence mode chucked the Mayor his shorts.

‘How the fuck should we know?’ James asked, causing Lewis to look to Kath. Which caused him to look away. For now, James pushed him through the bedroom door as he was still pulling his boxers on. He looked back at James instead of going to answer the door. 

‘You should come too.’ He said. ‘No point hiding that I’ve got guests, it’ll just cause more confusion later.’

Then he turned to answer the door. James reached down and grabbed another pair of shorts and his well-worn jeans. He left too, after the mayor, carefully closing the door behind him.

When Marnie opened the door to see Lewis, uncharacteristically in just his boxers, having just woken up, and standing beside a tall, younger man who was also shirtless and bed-ragged, she got the wrong idea- but not too wrong.

‘Hiiii, Lewis,’ she said, standing in the doorway. ‘Who’s your friend?’

Lewis scratched his head then noticed his near-nakedness. He nervously gestured for Marnie to come in and closed the door behind her. ‘This is, uh,’ he said, ‘James, from out of town. He’s staying here…’ He trailed off.

Marnie smiled at James, who stood still and comfortable. ‘Hiya, James.’

‘Hi, are you Marnie?’

Marnie smiled and blushed at being known. ‘Yes…’ She looked away, nervously, seeing the pan and the pancake batter on the kitchen bench. ‘You two having breakfast?’

Lewis only just noticed it all. James nodded, ‘Yep. Least I can do, if Lewis won’t let me pay for the night.’ James looked behind him to the bedroom.

‘To stay, for the night.’ Lewis quickly added.

Marnie smiled, she got the picture. And she was quite surprised at Lewis for it. But he always was a little unpredictable like that. James saw her knowing smile and, to Lewis’ dismay, added. ‘We were just having some breakfast in bed.’

Lewis froze. ‘And if you’d excuse me,’ James continued politely, ‘I’ll go collect the dishes.’ He turned and left, going towards the one bedroom. Lewis blushed so hard he might permanently change colour. Marnie looked to him.

‘Lewis, Lewis, Lewis.’ She smiled.

James closed the door softly behind him. He turned and…

The chair was tipped over. The ropes were loose on the ground and the upturned plate had sprayed pancaked and maple syrup all over the floor in a horrible mess. Kath was gone. The rope, where it had been around her ankles, was cut and frayed. James stared at the scene, stunned.

There was a slight breeze. He looked up and at the fluttering curtain, still drawn down. 

Like the policeman he’d been for a few months in his youth, James approached cautiously, and threw back the curtain. The window was open. Outside, it was a lovely day…

*

While Lewis was standing beside Marnie in the kitchen, trying to regain control of the situation while not daring to reveal any more, James suddenly left his bedroom and crossed the room to the sink. He put, from one hand, the dirty dishes down, while in the other he held the length of uncut rope. Marnie and Lewis stared at it.

‘Uh,’ Lewis tried, ‘what you got there, James?’

James held up the rope. His face was blank, no trace of any emotions which Lewis read as Kath was fine, not even considering that maybe she wasn’t tied up because the rope was here in this room. 

James looked down at the rope. Going through his mind was, after years of practice and patience, not a lot. At its most simple, his thought process was, who’s going to be tied up, now that Kath’s gone?

His answer was waiting for him to answer while trying to silently convey that he was making things worse.

James answered, ‘oh, this? No, this is nothing.’ He meet Marnie’s eyes. ‘Just a little something I like to bring out, now and then. I’m good at tying knots,’ back to Lewis, ‘you know.’

Marnie was both very excited and nervous by whatever was going on. Unsure of how to act in such a situation, she bit her lip and said, ‘you know, James. Lewis has a thing about being tied up. He pretends not to like it but…’

Lewis looked between them and backed up. ‘No, no I don’t.’

She smiled. ‘There he goes.’

James took a step forward. ‘Well,’ he said, ‘we better see if that’s true.’

Too proud to make a run for it in his own house, Lewis was caught by James and the other man pressed him back up against the bench and his bare chest as he skilfully tied the Mayor’s arms behind him. He was bigger than Kath, but by the time he tried to force his way forward, his arms were secure and he wasn’t moving them.

Marnie watched, facing Lewis, and pulled her dress up over her head. She was a short woman, older than James, and stock. She stood in her underwear in front of Lewis who wasn’t paying attention and tried to call for help.

‘MARN-’ she put a hand over his mouth, running her other hand down his chest. 

‘Shush,’ she said. Behind Lewis, James smiled. 

‘Take a step back please, miss.’ He said. Marnie did and James pushed Lewis forward, down onto his knees. He had enough rope left. Lewis cried out to please not while James tied the man’s legs together at the ankles with a separate rope. Finished, James walked around the mayor to the busty lady in her underwear. She looked at him, impressed, but he stepped in close enough to smell. Marnie stood still, confused, as James reached around her back and took a hold of her panties from each side. Then, with a rip tore them off.

She stared, dumbfounded as he turned away and back to Lewis, stuffing the torn, black underwear into his mouth and tying the frayed ends together behind the back of his head.

‘Where’s you learn to do all that?’ Marnie asked, amazed. Lewis groaned into his gag. 

‘Boy scouts.’ James said as he stripped off his pants.

Already hard, James dragged Lewis across the kitchen, his legs dragging behind him. Marnie followed, slipping out of her bra but feeling a little uncertain. James hefted the mayor up and onto the dining table, face down, legs hanging off. Lewis tried to move but couldn’t. His dick was trapped underneath him, rapidly hardening at the memory of James inside him yesterday.

James himself took a step back, rock-hard erection in his hand. He stood beside a naked Marnie. ‘What do you reckon?’ He asked her. She looked at him before realising he was giving her charge.

The woman smiled. She took James erection out of his hands and into her left, tugging him by it up to her boyfriend. She parted Lewis’ cheeks and spat down. Then she walked behind James and positioned his dick just touching the entrance, wrapping her hands around him.

Marnie didn’t bother guiding him in, just fucking forward with her own waist into James’ behind. James followed her lead and thrusted as well, harder, and his dick shot deep into Lewis. The man moaned suddenly, the feeling already familiar. ‘Oooohhhhah.’ He said into his gag which smelled deeply of the woman it belonged to.

Marnie tightened her grip around James and kept guiding him forward as he quickly picked up a pace of fucking the squirming Lewis. She grabbed at James chest and rested her head forward against his back, smelling his sweat. She held herself against his ass as she got wetter, feeling James and hearing Lewis.

Lewis kept trying adjust himself between thrusts but would end up slammed back into the same, uncomfortable position. His dick grinded against the wood of the table and his asshole clenched and tightened more and more around James’ dick. But still James forced his way through it, probing deeper and deeper in, amazing Lewis by how deep his ass was.

Marnie let go of James’ chest and sucked on her fingers. She stood back and bent forward, shoving a first, second then third finger up James’ ass. He jolted forward with each, into Lewis. Marnie spat down and turned, her middle finger disappearing completely up his ass. She pulled the others out and worked the single digit, slamming it up and deep in time to James’ own thrusts.

Feeling himself grow closer to cumming, James stayed quiet, putting all his focus into fucking a whimpering Lewis on the table in front of him. Each thrust now Lewis would give a little cry into the panties, and for each of James own thrusts he was rewarded with Marnie burying her finger deep up him. James came, holding himself up Lewis, nearly all the way, to shoot his load. Marnie, behind him, held her finger up him too, making him quiver slightly.

James pulled himself out slowly. As he did, Marnie reached down with her free hand and stroked his cock twice, causing another short jet out onto the table and Lewis’ legs. She clasped his dick tight in his hand as she added two more fingers up his ass. He could help but squirm in the smaller woman’s vice like grip, as she stroked him violently and kept fucking him with her hand.

Off the edge of his own orgasm, he felt sensitive and each inch of her fingers made him want to cry out, as his dick failed to soften in her soft hands.

James managed to reach out and turn around to Marnie, making her let go and get out of him. He looked at her face, smiling in delight at having him wriggle like that. Lewis moaned again from the table.

Not breaking eye contact with her, James roughly grabbed Marnie. He held her arms at the elbows. She tried to pull them free but he held tightly and pulled her close to him, his head facing down at hers, foreheads touching. He kissed her passionately and their lips locked. Marnie closed her eyes but still tried to pull her arms free.

Leaving Lewis tied on the table, James broke from the kiss and stared at the older woman again. She breathed quickly and her eyes widened, then he dragged her out of the room, keeping his hard grip. She stumbled after him calling out, ‘hey, hey!’ Lewis tried to say something from the table too.

James didn’t listen, kicking the door to the guest bedroom open and shoving her in. Marnie stood in a defensive position to fight James, free of his grip. James moved to fight to, going to grab her again. Marnie stepped back quickly and tried to lock his arm.

The tall man let her grab it, his dick soft between his legs. Then he twisted around behind her and used his free hand to grab a fistful of hair. He trailed his hand up her head, against the base, then grabbed and yanked backwards. Marnie fell backwards against him and he got his other hand free, wrapping it around her neck in a tight, professional chock-hold.

Then, walking awkwardly with Marnie stumbling in front of him, James dragged her to the bed. He dropped her forward, onto her face and chest, then climbed back on top and resumed his choke-hold. Marnie gasped as he tightened and James other hand went around to her wet pussy, forcing his own middle finger in and deep.

She wriggled and tried to gasp, not making a noise against the crush of her throat. James let go and she breathed heavily. James was stiffening, his dick trailing up her tanned, plump ass.

‘I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not gonna be able to walk out of here,’ James whispered against Marnie ear.

The older woman turned around, brown hair in her face and sticking to the sweat on her forehead. Staring into his blue eyes, she said, ‘Choke me.’

James complied, reaching around with his hand this time. He squeezed on the sides, not actually crushing her windpipe but quickly restricting any air. Marnie turned forward and gasped for air as her eyes bulged

While he worked, James reached with his other hand and blindly parted Marnie’s ass cheeks. He trailed his dick in between as it hardened. Marnie gave out a final choke and James released his hold around her throat.

As she took in a massive, struggling breath, James pushed his way up her ass. Marnie planted her face down into the sweaty and stained red sheet. ‘YEESSS,’ she moaned as James shoved his entire dick down, her ass less tight than Lewis’ had been.

With his free hand, James grabbed the top of Marnie head, wrapping his hand around her soft hair, and shoved her face down against the bed sheets. Underneath him, he fucked down as her arms frayed about and she kicked her legs. Unprepared, she lost air quickly and, for a moment, lost herself to genuine panic. For each wild movement, James punished her with a harder and faster thrust.

He finally let go and she could breathe again. As she coughed and coughed, he kept fucking her. He was thrusting down so hard his waist left the bed and went up into the air before crashing down. Marnie finally finished coughing as James was riding her hard. With a croaky voice, she moaned, ‘spit on me.’

James complied and spat down onto her face, half turned up from the bed. ‘Spit on me,’ she said again and he did. He could feel another climax coming but he ignored the feeling and focused on fucking as hard and roughly as he could. The effort from each slam down was already draining him. ‘My animals can fuck me harder than you,’ Marnie said in a series of wheezes.

James pulled himself out of her ass completely. On his knees on top of her, he turned Marnie around, onto her back. She stared up at him as, without mission a beat, he readied his dick into her front entrance.

As he slid himself in, James was ready to come but he held off as best he could, though pleasure and the feel of Marnie closed so warmly around his dick bore through his resolve. Her mouth was open as she moaned in short, ‘UGHHH, UgHHHaHHH!’ sounds. James licked his lips and lowered his face down to hers. He spat down into her mouth and Marnie flinched.

He reached down with two free hands, holding himself up with his elbows, and wrapped them around Marnie’s throat. He squeezed gently but steadily as he slowed his pace of fucking. She opened her mouth to moan again and he spat, only getting the side of her mouth as she quickly closed it.

James trust himself in hard as he started coming. Somehow, more jets than he’d shot in Lewis filled the older woman up, steadily coming as he shoved himself in deeper.

He choked her until she held her eyes closed, mouth pressed shut. He spat down one last time anyway, it dripped down her cheek. Then he let go, as he pulled himself out of her.

Marnie lay, breathing heavily, as James sat up and shuffled down the bed so that his dick was at her face. He stroked himself as the last of his cum dripped down onto her face. Marnie opened her eyes and took the dick in her hand, briefly sucking it, but James was well and truly spent.

He climbed back down and lay beside her. Marnie turned her head sideways on the bed to him. ‘That all you got?’ She said. But she croaked out each word and smiled a big, wide smile.

James didn’t answer, lying on his back with one arm up over his head. His dick quickly shrunk between his legs and he stared up. Marnie sat up, turning so she was over him.

She spat down once, James flinched away and she laughed. Then, Marnie climbed forward like he’d done and sat up near his head. James’ cum leaked slowly out of her and Marnie climbed on top. James sighed and reached up, holding each side of her waist with a hand as Marnie scotched forward and onto his face.

He ate her out – drops falling down over his face – until she tapped the side of his head and got off. With a little skip in her step, Marnie got up off the bed and headed back out into the kitchen.

Swinging his legs off the bed, James stood and followed her. He heard her, in the next room, talking to Lewis, he turned the other way.

He just poked his head into Lewis’ room and surveyed the scene again with a clarity he was usually immune to after most climaxes.

Making his decision, James headed back into the guest room and stepped out of the way of Marnie, who was leading Lewis with his legs untied (but the rope still tied around one leg, trailing behind him, which Marnie hadn’t been able to undo.) She was busy, stroking his growing erection and baby-talking to him. When Lewis spoke to James, the younger man just shook his head, bending down to collect what clothes he could find of his, and Kath’s. ‘You two have fun,’ he said. ‘But the girl got out, and I gotta go find her. Thanks, Lewis.’

With that he pulled a white shirt over his head, and left the room.

'The girl got out?' Marnie turned to Lewis. ‘What girl?’


End file.
